The end of the world?
by white light horizon
Summary: Rated for violence and swearing. The demolition boys win the world championships, Boris then goes on an insane rampage and voltaire is dead. what will they do? please read and review!...chapter 10 is up!
1. victory for Bryan

Summary:. This story is kind of based on a question " What if the demolition boys had won?" Basically it's a story about Boris going insane a destroying everything. The demolition boys then join a rebel alliance and fight against him and his minions.

* * *

An eerie silence washed over Biovolt stadium, punctuated only by the sound of ray's limp form hitting the cold marble floor, he followed closely by the sound of his beloved Driger, which landed next to him. There was a sharp cracking sound, as fine lines began to spread slowly around the Beyblade. Ray struggling up on to his arms, opened his fine amber eyes, just in time to see Driger shatter in to many small pieces, leaving the bit chip whole and untouched amongst the small chunks of blade.

The crowd watched on in shock and disgust as Kuznetsov strolled over, looming over ray. Sneering down at him, Bryan extended a pale arm; at the end of which, he clasped Falborg. The centre of the lilac blade began to glow, ray could only watch helplessly as Driger was taken from him. He shakily raised his head to look up at Bryan, before falling in to unconsciousness.

Spencer watched as Bryan came back to the bench, he sat down in between Tala and Ian, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Here he comes" Ian muttered.

Sure enough Boris was slowly making his way to them, as he got to them he stretched his arms wide and began talking to them in a rather excited tone of voice. Though Spencer was not paying attention to anything Boris was saying, he was watching to battered and bruised form of ray being pushed away by the medics. He began to feel a small amount of sympathy for the Chinese blader, but he caught himself, thinking that he deserved it, as he was weak; Bryan had proved that by defeating him. The weak did not deserve bit beasts and indeed the weak deserved punishment. Or that at least, that's what Boris had taught them, but for a few days now, Spencer was beginning to think that there was more to Boris' plans than winning the world championships.

He continued to muse over this. It was only when Ian poked him hard in the arm did he realise that his team were on their feet and preparing to leave. Getting to his feet, Spencer followed the rest of his team to the exit. Spencer turned his head to catch a fleeting glimpse of the defeated team. The Chinese boy's friend, whose name escaped Spencer, was struggling against the two remaining blade breakers.

"TALA!" he called, increasing his fight to free himself from his friends.

Tala turned to look at the boy, who had given up struggling, but persisted in calling Tala's name. Spencer then turned his attention to Tala who looked at the boy with an unfathomable expression on his face, before carrying on toward the exit.

* * *

"You will all hand over your beyblades to me, so that I can make some modifications to them" Boris commanded.

Walking down the row and collecting their blades, Spencer hesitated for a second but did as he was told.

"Now, there will he no training today, you will spend the rest of the day resting…..to your room"

He dismissed them and turned away, walking out of sight. Quietly they made their way out of the lower levels of the abbey and ascended to their bedroom, of which they all shared. It was a very plain room, consisting of two bunk beds, two wardrobes, the walls were white, and the carpet was a horrid olive green colour. Spencer lay down on the bottom bunk and watched Ian climb on the one above.

"I think he's up to something" Tala suddenly said, closing the door and leaning against the patch of wall next to it.

"Funny you should mention that" came Ian's voice for above him. "I went and did a little snooping, I was looking for the blade breakers, I was going to find out their game plan….but I only managed to find that BBA guy….so I followed him"

"And?" Bryan asked impatiently.

"Well….I heard him talking to this other important looking guy…." he trailed off.

"Spit it out!" Bryan growled.

"They were talking about Boris….and…..they said that he and Voltaire were planning to use the captured bit beasts to take over the world!" Ian said, sitting up and looking down on them all.

"Riiight" Bryan said, snorting with laughter.

"I don't know…to be honest I kind of makes sense….if you think about it" Tala said.

"Well…let's just say he is for a moment" said Spencer, sitting up. "What do you think his next move would be?"

"Hn….I don't know….Boris is pretty twisted…and Voltaire's not much better" said Tala. "How exactly can he use bit beast to take over the wor-"

Tala came to an abrupt stop as the sound of some one pounding on the door was heard. Hesitating only for a he opened the door, to reveal two guards both were clutching some thing.

"Master Balkov sent us to return these" one said, extending his hands to reveal Seaborg and Falborg. The other followed suit and held out Wolborg and Wyborg.

"I wonder how much they heard" Tala muttered as the guards footsteps died away.

"So what do we do?" Bryan asked, looking uncertainly up at Tala. "I mean if Boris is planning world domination…I'm not sure I want to be part of it"

Those last few words seemed to stick in the back of his throat; Bryan felt an immense anger well up inside him as he though about how Boris had used them for his own ends. Bryan had always been loyal to Boris, he had always done his best to please him and in turn, this ment that everything Boris had ever told them had been a lie.

"I think…" Tala began, saving Bryan from his own thoughts. "I think that we should sit tight and see what happens"

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Well, I don't know about you lot but I'm tired…night" Tala said, climbing up on to his bunk.

There were a few mutters of 'good night' and with that, the room fell silent, each thought the other to be asleep but in fact they were all awake. They all stared into the growing darkness, left alone with their own thoughts. Eventually, one by one they all fell in to a deep sleep.

Spencer was the last to fall to sleep, he had been thinking about their uncertain future, he thought of what would happen to them, and these thoughts scared him slightly. He suppressed a shudder as he rolled over to face Bryan. He could not help but think that envy Bryan for being able to fall asleep so fast. Sighing he shut his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

He had only been asleep for what seemed like minutes when he woke with a start to a deep rumbling sound that seemed to shake the whole abbey. He sat up, blinking, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark. He could barely make out the outlines of Tala who was already up and looking out the window.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not sure" Tala muttered. "I can't see much but it looks like a large number of tanks"

"What the fuck?" Bryan choked out.

Spencer turned and looked in Bryan's general direction, he could not see him but he could just hear his cursing over the fading rumbling. He caught a glimpse of the lilac haired teens, angry and confused expression when a large white flash seemed to fill the room, Spencer shut his eyes tightly and covered them with his hands but he had no protection form the deafening DOOM!

A ringing sound filled Spencer's head, he could not hear a thing but he could see the horrified expression on their captain's face. He fell slumped against the wall, underneath the window. Shakily Spencer got to his feet and looked down at Bryan who, judging by the fast movement of his lips, was still cursing. Then he looked up at Ian who looked slightly dazed, he sat up on his bunk, blinking uncertainly at the window.

The ringing was slowly fading, though it had left him with a headache. He stumbled over to Tala and crouched beside his captain. He pulled back the curtain; his eyes fell wide as a horrifying site met with them. Parts of the city were a blaze, he could see the tanks move off in different directions and they were followed by what looked like an army. They spewed forth out of the abbey gates, Spencer recognized most of them. They were abbey students, he watched in confusion as the army of bladers moved out of sight into the tortured city. A smaller fleet of tanks began moving out the abbey grounds and out of one hung Boris, laughing as if he was criminally insane.

The ringing had completely gone now, he could hear the screams of terrified people from the city but there was another noise, it was faint but growing louder, it sounded like many airplanes. He watched the sky intently but they moved at such a speed that he caught only blurs, they sped away to the east and disappeared into the dark horizon, the rest of the sky was glowing orange with the flames blow.

"What the hell is Boris up to?" Ian whispered.

It all made no sense to Ian, Boris and Voltaire wanted world domination, but Boris was levelling and killing everything and every one. Though Ian rarely got the chance to meet Voltaire, he knew that this was not how he would approach things.

"We can't just sit here!" Bryan yelled, it was plain to see that since their talks the day before, that he had acquired a hate for Boris and wanted his vengence.

"What do you suggest we do?" Tala asked, he appeared to of composed himself.

"I say we go to the BBA" piped up Ian. "They knew all about this"

"No…Boris isn't stupid" Spencer said, looking thoughtfully at Ian. "He'll level the BBA before we get there"

"Spencer's right" Tala said, sighing. "We should find the blade breakers and their friends"

"Why them?!" Bryan yelled.

"They were fighting for the BBA….they obviously knew about all this" Tala stated.

"If we can find them, perhaps we can stop Boris" Spencer said.

"But they and the rest of the other teams have no bit beasts" Bryan said, looking confused.

"Well there are other bladers still with bit beasts, I seen them in the audience, cheering for the breakers" Spencer said.

"Yeah plus, we know where Boris stores the spirits" Tala said, smiling cruelly.

"You're not suggesting that we go and free them?" Bryan gasped.

"We stole them…so we should be the ones to free them"

"Great so basically we're going on a suicide mission" Ian laughed. "Look at the city, it's a blaze"

"Yeah and how do we get past Boris and his cronies?" Bryan asked, sitting up.

"We'll figure it out as we go" Tala said impatiently. "Right now, Bryan, you come with me"

"What are we going to do?" Ian asked.

"I want you and Spencer to go to Voltaire's office and find any documents or whatever on all this" Tala replied.

"Okay"

"We'll meet you in the entrance hall" Tala called to them, as they walked out the room.

* * *

Author note: well there's chapter one...chapter two will be up shortly, i was going to make one and two as one chapter but it would of been abit to long. Anyway i hope you enjoyed it, please read and review :3 


	2. voltaires office

Author note: Here's chapter 2

* * *

"Well here we are" whisper Ian, coming to a stop outside the large, oak door. "After you" 

"Come on" Spencer said gruffly. "We don't have time to mess about"

He placed a large hand on the doorknob and turned it, it emitted a high pitch squeak, which made his heart stop, after all what if Voltaire was sitting in his office right now? Hesitating slightly, he then pushed forward and poked his head through, half-expecting Voltaire to be sitting there in wait. However, all Spencer was confronted with was an empty room.

"I want you to stand and keep watch" he said turning to Ian, who was extremely pale and nervous looking.

He crept in, Voltaire was not here but his minions lay on the lower levels and Spencer did not know whether they gone with Boris into the city. He made his way over to the desk and rummaged though the papers that lay on his desk. Nothing. Nothing but expense reports. He decided to check through the draws, sitting down in the leather armchair, behind the desk, he tried to pull a draw open but it was locked.

"Damn" Spencer breathed.

Then something caught his eye, in the waste paper basket. A large wad of paper that had been folded and shoved in. He fished it out and began to read:

_Report: 629487_

_Date: 23-7-03_

_We have gathered from various experiments that the spirits of animals can become trapped within electrical equipment. If we can program correctly we can send them through various connections, such as power lines, the internet, phone lines. Meaning that we could effectively shut down all the major cities in every country, shut them down and that country will fall to it's knee's within a matter of days._

_Moreover, shutting down communications they cannot warn other cities and countries of the attack._

_Further mo-_

"Spencer" Ian hissed.

"Ian shut up, I'm trying to read this" Spencer growled.

"But Spencer!" Ian whined desperately.

"Ian" Spencer said, finally looking up. "I though I told you to be look out!"

Ian said nothing; he only stood and pointed at something behind Spencer. Spencer noted that he'd become significantly paler, his eyes were wide; he looked like he had seen a ghost. Rolling his eyes at the younger boy, Spencer turned to see what was offending Ian so much. Nothing would prepare him for what he saw.

"Christ" Spencer whispered, a feeling of ice-cold fear freezing him.

Lying just behind the large leather armchair, lay Voltaire's bloody and lifeless form. His head had been bashed in, a large pool of blood had gathered around the body, and it had run underneath the desk. Spencer looked down at his boots; to find them covered with the old mans blood. He turned his head and looked at the splatters of blood that extended up the wall and ceiling.

'_How the hell did I miss that?_' Spencer thought, getting to his feet and falling backwards over the desk.

He landed with a heavy thud on the carpet, just short of the still growing pool of blood.

"Let's get out of here" Ian yelled, running for the door.

Spencer nodded and picked up the report, stowing it in his trouser pocket as he and Ian fled for the entrance hall.

* * *

"Come on!" Tala hissed. "We have to be quick" 

"Whatever" Bryan muttered, traipsing along behind his captain.

As far as they could see no one was around, it was as if they had all abandoned the abbey and gone with Boris on his rampage. They descended further into the bowels of the abbey, thinking that round every corner lurked guards or Voltaire. They finally made it to level 7, or as Tala had affectionately named it "the seventh level of hell"

"There it is!" Tala whispered, pointing at the large complex looking machine.

To Bryan it looked more like a device of sadism and torture than a holding pen for bit beasts.

"What do we do?" Bryan asked, gesturing to the large machine.

"Simple my dear friend" Tala said brightly. "We destroy it"

He held up Wolborg and flashed Bryan a toothy grin. Getting what Tala wanted him to do immediately; he pulled out Falborg and his launcher. They both fixed their blades to their launchers and slotted in the ripcord.

"Let it rip" they yelled, launching at the machine.

Both blades tore down the sides of the machine, slicing through the metal as if it was nothing more than cheese, sending sparks flying in every direction. They both leapt off and circled round, both coming to rest at it's masters feet.

"Wolborg, smash it open!" Tala commanded.

Wolborg obeyed shooting forwards, it circled round to the machine right side and shot up at it tearing through the machine and smashing out of the machines left side, sending a column of thick smoke rising up into the air.

"Falborg!" Bryan called. "Stroblitz!"

A fierce wind picked up and the lilac blade hurtled forwards, slamming in to the machine with a vengeance, closely followed by the wall of wind. The sharp sickles of wind tore chunks out of the machine. Causing yet more smoke to fill the dungeon.

Coughing slightly Bryan looked up at the decimated machine, he smiled, happy in knowing that when ever Boris came back, if he ever came back that he would be pissed. He looked down at his feet, where Falborg sat, still spinning. Bryan held out his hand and the lilac blade jumped up, landing square in his palm. Bryan then turned to see Tala scoop Wolborg off the floor.

"Did it work?" Bryan asked, coming to stand next to Tala.

"I don't know…maybe we shou-"

Tala was cut off by a low rumble, they turned to face the machine, which had now started spewing numerous bright, multi-coloured lights, from it's wounds, it was as it were bleeding them.

Both Bryan and Tala watched in amazement, as the lights became stationary and took on their different forms. They all shimmered as if in a heat haze. As quickly as they had appeared, they shrunk back into balls of light and gravitated together to from a ring of swirling lights, which condensed into a glowing white ball. It appeared to grow brighter, before it hurtled upwards through the ceiling. There was more rumbling accompanied with a loud bang, as the beam of light exploded out the roof of the abbey. The dungeon shook around them and they both fell to their knees.

"Tala are you okay?" Bryan called into the swirling dust.

"I'm fine" came the reply. "We should probably get a move on, Spencer and Ian will be waiting for us"

"Before we go I want to go into the guard's locker room" Bryan called.

"Why?" came Tala voice, sounding slightly confused.

"Disguises" Bryan said.

The dust was clearing and Tala could see the uncharacteristic grin on Bryan face.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!" Ian whined. 

"I don't know" Spencer snapped. "Now shut up!"

"Are we going to tell them about Voltaire?" Ian asked, sitting cross-legged on the cold stone floor.

There was a twitch in Spencer's eye, Ian had been asking the same to Questions for the past 30 minutes and Spencer patience was beginning to wear thin. Now he knew how Bryan felt and he did not blame him for wanting to kill the little twerp.

"What could the-"

DOOM!

"What the fuck!" cried Ian.

Spencer could help but smirk at the younger boys panic.

"There they are" Spencer said, walking forward to greet Tala and Bryan.

Though he stopped when he seen that Bryan was carrying something large and black.

"What is that?" asked Ian, poking at the black mass.

"These" Bryan said proudly. "Are our disguises"

"What?" said Ian blankly.

"Well we figured it would be better to travel through the streets disguised in these than, dressed like we are…" Tala said trailing off.

"We even managed to get them in extra small and extra large" Bryan said with a smile.

Both Spencer and Ian, un-amused though they were, slipped the black guard coats and pulled up the hoods.

"So what was that explosion?" Ian asked, as they walked out of the main entrance of the abbey and down the grounds to the main gateway.

"We blew up the machine that held the bit beasts" said Bryan lazily, already sick of the twerps questioning.

Suddenly they came to a stop in front of the gateway and looked out into the ruined city. The burned out shells of the buildings looked oddly eerie against the horizon, the first rays of the morning sun were beginning to peek and it was enabling them to seem just how much destruction Boris had reigned in one night.

"Come on then" said Bryan, setting foot outside the gate. "We'd better get a move on"

With that, they began to move though the desolate city.

* * *

Author note: well there you go, hope you liked it :) please read and review :3 


	3. patrols

Author note: I would have updated sooner but my computer broke, I had to get a new hard drive put in, now it has two…anyway on with the story!

* * *

Broken glass littered the streets and most buildings lay in ruin, and their windows outlined with black smudges, markings the fire had left behind. In fact there was still some burning debris, thick black smoke still spewing out of the tops of some buildings, making the sky dark. Even though there were many bodies, some of which were badly burned, Spencer could hear whispering from some of the more untouched buildings, people wondering who the group of hooded beings were. Spencer was glad that they couldn't see who he was; the last thing he wanted right now was to be associated with Boris. They had spent most of the day simply wandering round the streets, surveying the damage Boris had caused. Every now and then they'd have to hide in an abandoned building, as patrols of Boris' minion's scowered the streets.

People who were caught out on the streets were executed. It was then that they realised that Boris had gone completely insane, there was nothing of meaning in what he was doing, he was simply killing any living thing that crossed his path.

"Where are we going?" Bryan whispered as the last of the patrol passed their hiding place.

"We have to find the bladebreakers" Tala whispered.

"Now we've got that sorted" Bryan said sarcastically.

"I still think that we should go to the BBA" Ian squeaked. "Think about it Dickenson put them together…they could be there!"

"I guess" Tala said, stroking his chin. "Right then…we go there….happy Bryan?"

"No…..plus where is the BBA?" Bryan asked, glaring at Tala, who returned it.

"I don't know…" Tala said with a sigh.

It was a large city and it didn't help that they had rarely been allowed out side the abbey. Though, regardless, when they were sure that the patrol had gone by they carried on walking, looking at the names of the buildings around them….the ones that hadn't been completely destroyed anyway.

"It's getting darker" Tala said, peering at the sky as the walked.

It was hard to tell because of the large cloud of black smoke masking the sun, but around the edges, where the light was visible, it had noticeably gotten darker.

"We should make camp soon" Tala said.

"Can you hear that?" Ian said, stopping and looking up into the sky.

Sure enough, a strange noise humming noise could be heard, and it seemed to be getting louder. It sounds like a….

"Aeroplane" Bryan said, head also tilted towards the sky.

The humming was slowly becoming a roaring and still the plane could not be seen, then from the black cloud appeared a fiery mess, it was an aircraft but it's underside and it's tail and wings were on fire. It was hurtling towards them. The burning air craft was followed by what appeared to be a military plane. As it zoomed past in dropped something, it seemed to fall in slow motion to Spencer.

"RUN!" Bryan screamed.

Spencer turned and ran as fast as he could, he could see his Tala and Bryan flee in the opposite direction to which he was running. He couldn't see Ian. He heard the plane crash behind him, he heard it skidding to a halt, though he didn't stop and look.

DOOM

The shock waves form the explosion hit him hard in the back and sent him hurtling into a near by wall. He fell to the ground with a soft thud; warily he opened his eyes to see where his team mates were. He couldn't see them. All he could see was fare and smoke. He shakily got to his feet and staggered forward, he stopped only when he came to the edge of a large crater, the burning plane lying in it, he looked at it, mesmerised by the dancing flames and twisted metal, he looked up at the column of smoke that appeared to glow orange in the light of the fire and the buildings surrounding it that were also on fire. Spencer fell to his knees, unable to fight the waves of unconsciousness that were washing over him. He then collapsed completely, letting them take him.

* * *

Spencer slowly opened his eyes; they were met with the sight of a white sky, interrupted by streaks of blue. He sat up, feeling groggy he rubbed his eyes and looked around. The fire had died away, only leaving embers and the occasional small flame. He was alone. There was no sign of Tala, nor Bryan….nor Ian. Spencer felt his stomach knot, he'd seen Tala and Ian escape….but he hadn't seen Ian. He got to his feet and steadied himself, hoping that he could see them…but no….they were no where to be seen. For a second he began to panic, after all he was lost and alone…it wasn't so bad when he had been with them, being lost out here hadn't seemed so scary. Now….now it seemed terrifying. It took him a minute or two to calm down. He had to get out of the open, he had to find the BBA and most importantly he had to find his friends. So with that he began to walk in the direction in which he'd seen Tala and Bryan run off in.

* * *

Author note:O what will happen next?! Will Spencer find his friends? Is Ian alright? Will I take another bite of his doughnut? Find out in the next chapter! it was quite a short chapter, wasn't it? 


	4. bricks and mortar

Author note: well here's chapter 4, i would of had it up sooner but i had afew problems :P

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bryan asked, eyeing Tala.

Tala ignored him and with an aggravated tut; Bryan then turned his attention to the old man, who walked out in front. He was supposedly leading them to the BBA headquarters, but Bryan had his reservations about him. He found it strange that the old man had obliged to help them, when so many others had refused, claiming that it was to dangerous to travel around, especially in broad daylight. Tala on the other hand, seemed happy to trust the old man, indeed he was doing his best to ignore all of Bryan's doubts.

"Do you reckon Spencer and Ian are okay?" Tala asked suddenly, distracting Bryan from his suspicions.

Bryan stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out whether Tala was trying to distract him from his mistrust or whether it was a genuine question, after what seemed like a long silence, he answered:

"Hope so"

Tala frowned and directed his gaze to the old man, who was still walking out in front and sighed. Three days had passed since they'd all been split up and in those three days, they'd travelled back to the spot where they'd last seen their team mates and the areas around that point. But no. They were no where to be found. It worried Tala a lot, not that he'd show this to Bryan, no, he'd keep his worries to him self. Even though the thoughts of their fates ate away at him and even though he tried to convince himself that they were okay, he couldn't help but imagine the worse case scenario. What if they'd been captured by the patrols? What if Boris had them? What if they were dead?

Deep in thought, he didn't realise that much of what he was thinking was being reflected in his facial expressions. Bryan, who had been watching Tala for the past 5 minutes, had witnessed expressions ranging from immense anger, to what resembled sadness.

"y'know" Bryan began. "I'm sure that there fine; they can take care of themselves"

"I suppose your right" Tala said, though he still wasn't completely sure.

"I am right" Bryan said with a rather forceful tone in his voice.

Tala smirked, Bryan was right, Spencer and Ian were more than capable of taking care of themselves, and it was a rather foolish waste of time worrying about them. There were still small slithers of doubt casting their shadows in his mind, but he ignored them. It was Bryan's turn to sigh this time, he to was worried about Spencer and Ian but not to the degree that Tala was. He was more worried about coming face, to face with ray and his friends. He felt a hot, white surge of anger as he thought back to their match and how Ray had stood so defiantly against him, he had crushed Ray eventually but it had taken him longer than he thought. Sure they were on the same side and fighting for the same cause but Bryan side felt a tremendous amount of hostility towards Ray and his team. He also couldn't help but resent Tala slightly in his willingness to turn to them for help, but then again did they have any other choice?

He began to silently war with himself over this question and was only brought to his senses when the soft patting of the old mans foot steps, suddenly came to a halt.

"Here we are!" the old man said brightly.

The buildings either side of the street had collapsed and formed a massive pile of bricks, mortar and a jumble of other things. It loomed above them and it was all they could do just to stare at it.

"A large pile of bricks……fantastic…" Bryan said, looking murderous.

"No…it's no the other side" the old man chirped.

"What?" said Tala blankly.

"The BBA building….it's on the other side" the old man elaborated. "Well, I have lead you to where you wanted to be, so I'll be on my way"

The old man began to stalk away, leaving them both staring after him. After he slipped out of sight they then turned their attention back to the great mound of debris, that block their passage. There was a few moments silence, before Tala issued something which resembled a laugh and said:

"We'd better get a move on then"

He then began to slowly scale the pile, Bryan scowling, then followed suit. He was careful about the placing of his feet and hands and slowly but surely dragged himself upwards. The sharp edges of the bricks and concrete dug into the palms of their hands, indeed they both had to stop from time to time and wipe the blood from their hands.

Finally they reached the top; both looked down at the building below. A large gapping whole lay in the front of the building, leaving it's contents for the world to see. The large sign, "_BBA HQ_" had fallen so that it lay at a tilt; there were also numerous holes in the roof. They were hampered slightly by the snow that began to fall thickly to the ground, as they made there way down the other side.

"Hn….looks cosy…" Bryan mumbled, as they reached the bottom.

Tala scowled at him, before turning to climb through the large hole. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness, he walk forward and whacked his leg off an up-turned table.

"For fuck sake!" he cried.

Bryan tried to stifle his laugher.

"It's not funny!" Tala snarled.

"Yes it is!" Bryan laughed.

Tala's scowl deepened and then turned away from Bryan and moved further into the belly of the building; Bryan however, hung back near the entrance, crouching down to examine all the artefacts that lay strewn on the floor. His attention soon became distracted by something else, a peculiar sound. At first it was only a shuffling noise, but it soon grew into what sounded like quick paced footsteps. He was very aware that it was getting closer to him and that it was coming up from behind, he waited for a moment, making sure the approaching person was within striking distance. With lightening fast reaction he turned and drew back his fist, ready to punch the being that was coming up behind him, right in the face, he caught himself, however, when the figure drew up into the light. Bryan's eyes widened and his lips pulled back into a silent snarl. They stood facing each other for a moment; Bryan forced his facial features in to a pained smirk, before saying:

"Kai"

* * *

Author note: like I said it took me a while to write this one, mainly because it's like an interlude before another "main" part. Anyway, thank you scriberofdoom for reviewing :D i'm glad you like it :) at least some one does...i know it sucks :( I love your ultimate parody though XD tis muchly funny! 


	5. underground

Author note: chapter 5 enjoy :P

* * *

"What happened to him?" Tala asked, blinking down at the unconscious form of Spencer.

"Well…we're not sure exactly….." Max began. "Kai and I were on look out and we saw this bright light, in the distance….we went to investigate and……we found _him_"

"We think that he got in a battle with a patrol unit" Kai added, he stood leaning against the wall, arms folded, eyes closed. "It's obvious that the new bit beasts, that Boris has created, are powerful"

"I gotta say Tala; it's great to have you on our side!" Tyson said, grinning enthusiastically, he extended a hand.

Tala didn't share his enthusiasm and merely gave Tyson an icy glare; he ignored Tyson's out stretched hand and said:

"How long have you been down here?"

"Since it began…..so about a week, give or take a day" Max said, frowning at Tala's behaviour.

"So is there anyone else hear?" Bryan asked, looking out in to the corridor.

"Of course!" Tyson exclaimed, seeming to have recovered quickly from his rejection. "There's The White Tigers and The All Stars, including Max's mum and dad…oh and not forgetting my grandpa"

"The Majestic's aren't here though" Max said. "They went home; they wanted to help fight Boris"

"We don't know if they made it" Kai added. "The only form of communications is via letter….and it's hard to find runners that last long….infact it's hard to find runners full stop"

"There is radio…..we did listen to broadcasts from other countries…..but day by day the list of broadcasting countries shortens" Said Max.

"They've all fallen rather quickly" Kai exclaimed.

"Last time we checked, the countries that we still thwarting the invasion were Britain, Canada, parts of China, Japan, Africa and parts South and North America….err….I think there are a few others, islands specifically" Said Chief, standing in the doorway. "Though even the countries that he's managed to invade, are still fighting…he hasn't got complete control over any one country"

"But we can't be sure if they're still standing" Kai added, looking up.

"I can't believe he's managed to do all that…that quickly" Tala said.

"He some how managed to shut down all methods of communication…it seems the only unaffected form was the radio but even then the power was shut down to….so no one would have been warned of an attack…" Chief continued.

"How come we have power?" Bryan asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Generator" Kai said gruffly.

"Oh"

"Well then, we'd better show you were you'll be sleeping" Max said. "You'll have to share a room though"

"That's fine" Tala said lazily.

With that they left Spencer lying in his feigned state of unconsciousness, he listened to their dying foot steps and when he was sure that he was completely alone, he opened his eyes and looked around. It was quite a small room, yellow walls, the only furniture was the bed he was lying on, a bed side table and a few chairs, which sat hap-hazardly around his bed. He sat up and sighed heavily, he wouldn't tell his team of his defeat, nor any of the others for that matter. He'd been so sure he could take them…he hadn't expected Boris to give such powerful weapons to kids as young as that….they were only about 11-12. He sighed again and closed his eyes, only for them to snap back open when an image of 'it' came flitting across the back of his eyelids.

So instead he stared blankly into the corner of the room, thinking about it's ghastly appearance. Sure, his bit beast, and the bit beast of his team mates were mutants, but they looked nothing like that, this 'thing' had looked more like a mish-mash of various bit beasts. He fell deeper and deeper into his thoughts and didn't hear the soft tap of high healed shoes, grow louder.

"Oh, you're awake".

He snapped out of his daydreaming like state and looked over at a tallish blonde woman, he scowled. She was obviously slightly intimidated by him but she maintained her smile never-the-less.

"I'm Judy, max's mother" she said.

She was making a real effort to appear friendly but he wasn't responding, he merely sat on the bed and continued to scowl.

"Your friends are upstairs" Judy said, her smile beginning to waver. "Just go right to the top of the staircase and it's the first door on your left"

He got to his feet and made his way toward the door.

* * *

"Where's your team mate?" Tala asked, looking from Max, to Tyson, to Kai and finally his eyes came to linger on Kenny, who shivered slightly under Tala's gaze.

"Oh….Ray" Tyson said, staring at Bryan. "He's still in a bad way"

"He's in the infirmary, the room next to Spencer's" Max said, frowning.

Bryan felt the corners of his mouth tighten and begin to pull back in to a smirk, but he quickly stopped himself, when he caught sight of the scowl Tala was wearing.

* * *

He didn't particularly want to go in; he didn't want to be questioned on what had happened. He hovered outside the door and listened, quietening his breathing.

"I take it you haven't seen our shortest member? Ian" Tala asked.

"Nope" came the reply, he didn't recognize the voice.

Spencer took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open, just as Bryan said:

"Where's that fat guy, who has the big white moustache?"

No body paid any attention to him as he strode across the room to sit next to Bryan, every body was to busy scowling at Bryan's question, indeed, Tala looked as though he was about to back-hand the lavender haired teen.

"You mean Mr. Dickenson" Tyson said, a note of distain clear in his voice.

He looked down at the floor, his cheerful and bouncy attitude suddenly gone. He looked as though he was about to cry and indeed the sadness was clear in his voice when he said:

"He's dead"

His eyes began to shimmering slightly, with the gathering tears; Max put an arm around him supportingly.

"He tried to get back to England to warn them of the attack and his plane was shot down"

This struck a chord with Tala, Bryan and Spencer. They looked away from Tyson, at different areas of the room.

"Voltaire!!" Tyson mumbled. "I'm going to kill him!"

"He's already dead" Spencer said, the image of Voltaire's lifeless and bloody body, popping in his mind.

Tyson stopped his whining and turned his attention to Spencer, he felt slightly nervous, all eyes were on him, he shifted uncomfortably and put his hands in his pockets, feeling something slightly rough brush against his hand. He looked down as he pulled out the report, that he'd found folded up and stuffed in the waste paper basket.

"What's that?" Tala asked, snatching the report away from him and reading it.

His eyes widened slightly.

"What is it exactly" Chief asked timidly, he shied slightly as Spencer turned and explained that it was a report written by Boris on the use of Bit Beasts for the purposes of world domination.

Tala passed chief the report, he sat and read the first two paragraphs, before jumping up and announced loudly that he had to take it to Judy and with that he ran out the room.

"So….what exactly is this place?" Spencer asked looking around the fairly spacious but windowless room.

"Oh this" Tyson said, waving a hand carelessly. "Mr. Dickenson had this built; he figured that the resistance needed to have somewhere safe to operate, if we didn't manage to stop Boris in the world championships"

"It's kinda neat being underground" added max, with a small laugh.

"Yeah it's…." Tyson stopped, when something sounded out in the corridor.

The person creating them, came bursting through the door. He stood in the doorway panting, still bruised and bandages were wrapped around various parts of his body, he lent heavily on his wooden crutches.

"Ray!"

* * *

Author note: well there's chapter 5 :D i'm so glad i've got that bit finished :) Max's mum's name is judy right? anyway please read and review : 3


	6. guard duty

enjoy...

* * *

"AHHH! SHIT!"

"What's happened?"

"He got shot in the leg"

"Bring him in here"

Spencer rose out of a shallow sleep and watched as a mob of people invaded the room, they were all surrounding a small, green haired boy, who was groaning and trying to clutch at him leg but he was being forced back down by the blonde haired woman, Judy. She began to examine the horrific wound on the boy's leg, making all sorts of random "hm" noises.

"What happened exactly" a pink haired girl asked, turning away from the injured boy, towards Kai, suspicion etched upon her features.

"We were patrolling the area, like we had been assigned to and we were ambushed….and he got shot" He chuckled slightly and added. "Why? Do you think I did it?"

"Would put it past you!" she snapped.

Spencer wondered if everybody thought as the pink haired girl did, and over the coming days Spencer he would find that everyone, except his team mates thought him to be untrustworthy. Kai turned and swept out the room, shooting Spencer an ugly look as he went. The pink haired girl pulled a face at kais retreating figure and turned to comfort the green haired boy, who was still groaning and crying.

"It's okay Kevin" she said soothingly, crouching down beside him.

For the next few days not much was seen of Kevin, and rumours about what really happened were rife, and this only served to further spread hostilities. It was bad enough that things were dissolving rapidly in the underground, but the forces above that had once left them alone were trying to weed them out and it wasn't long before they'd have to move. The constant shelling was causing irritability and division and although Tyson tried his best to maintain the unity that had once defined the blade breakers and the other groups, his efforts went un-noticed. Though no one received as much hostility as Spencer and the other Demolition boys, apart from perhaps Kai. Scathing comments were common and fights between Bryan and random members of other teams escalated. Although the majority of fights were between Bryan and Ray, he'd actually managed to put ray in the infirmiry for a few days following a nasty fight.

* * *

Guard duty comprised of two people, and it was Spencer's turn, two people were selected at random, though they had to be from different teams. It was hoped that this were help cohesion between people of different groups. And tonight Spencer was placed with the leader of the Chinese team, Lee.

Spencer wrapped his self up, it was bitterly cold out there, in fact without a certain amount of warming garments, they'd surely freeze, but guarding the BBA was something that had to be done. He then made his way to the mound that lay in front of the BBA it was the only line of protection at the front of the building. As he got to the top, he noticed that Lee was already there. He did not look at Spencer as he reached the top. It was only now, as Spencer lay nestled at the top of the mound, that he could see the true devastation Boris had wrought upon the city. Even with snow falling lazily to the ground, large fires were visible; they highlighted the empty shells of buildings. The thought that people used to inhabit them shook Spencer slightly, though he soon pushed that thought out his mind and began to wonder how long those fires had been going. At first neither of them spoke, but slowly there was a small trickle of conversation, which over a time period of 30 minutes became a fully fledged conversation. Spencer being the most sociable of his group felt at ease talking to Lee. He still was reserved, in the fact that he would not disclose intimate details to Lee but he began to consider Lee to be something more than the other people in the underground but not quite a friend. Indeed their banter continued for another half an hour, when there shift was up they got up and got ready to return to the underground.

"What's that?" Lee said as Spencer turned to leave.

Spencer looked down in the white mass that was the snow covered debris of buildings and other things and distinctly saw the small figure of a human.

"Ian!"

* * *

sorry it's been so long, thanks to the two people who have reviewed this story so far, it means alot to me :) 


	7. to catch a train

Spencer sighed and stared at the floor, wondering if he'd end up dying down here, he rolled over and concentrated his hearing on the faint sounds of battle from above, they'd have to move soon. It was obvious to everyone that staying here wasn't an option, though no one dared bring it up in conversations or meetings. Soon the patrols would be on their door step, Kai, Ray, Michael and Lee and a few people from the city were doing there best to fend them off but they were now on a constant fighting retreat. Spencer and the other Demolition boys had offered to help, being that they had been trained with guns in the abbey and had actual combat experience, but their help was refused by Ray and Michael, who still didn't trust them. So now Spencer just lay on his bed, doing nothing of any importance, Tala and Bryan had gone to visit Ian who was in the infirmary recovering. He had minor frost bite and a few cuts and bruises but he was fine none the less, which was a huge disappointment to Bryan, who was hoping Ian had lost a limb or something horrible like that. There was a sudden rap at the door and in walked Max before Spencer had a chance to say "come in".

"Chief wants to talk to us about something important, so we gotta go down to the communal room" he said quickly, disappearing out room again.

Spencer sat up and stared out into the dimly lit hall way, frowning slightly; he got up and made his way down to the communal room.

"You're kidding me right?" Kevin asked, though he knew the answer.

"No" chief said in a calm voice.

He looked stunned, as did many other people, including Spencer, it made perfect sense though, and they definitely couldn't stay here.

"Look we'll all be a lot safer at Robert's!" chief cried

"But chief that's like…" Tyson paused and began to count the miles on his fingers. "A long way away!"

"How do you plan to transport 18 people, 2 of which are injured all the way to Germany without being noticed by soldiers or patrol units?" Kai said, wrapping a dirty rag around a wound that he received from a member of a patrol unit earlier.

"The train" chief said simply.

There was a stunned silence.

"Look it'll be the easiest way to get there and we HAVE to get there!"

"Why?" Tyson asked, Looking confused.

"Because he lives in a castle!" chief said, a flash of real anger in his voice. "That means it's fortified and it's on a hill!"

"Sounds good to me" Bryan said lazily.

There were murmurs of agreement.

"So that settles it!" chief said happily. "We're going to Roberts!"

The next morning they collected all the things they'd needed together and wrapped up warm, and as silently as possible they made there way out the back entrance of the BBA. It was so eerie, snow fell thick and fast, it covered the shells of the buildings making them look even more haunting, it also covered the debris on the ground, every now and then someone would catch their foot on a snow covered lump and out would roll a grotesque frozen body.

"The station isn't far" chief said the people directly behind him.

Moving 18 people and numerous bits of equipment across a relatively open space, without detection was not an easy task, especially when two members of the group where slowed with the task of carrying the injured. They turned a corner and came out into a wider street; instinctively they clung to the sides of the street, ready to dive into the decimated buildings at the first sign of a forthcoming patrol. For now though there was no sign of any other human beings, in fact there were no animals either. There was an uncomfortable, tense silence; the only sound was the crunch of feet on fresh snow. The glare of the brilliant white snow stung their eyes somewhat; Mariah in particular was having great difficulty in seeing where she was going. She complained constantly about her blurry vision, in her usual annoying tones. She didn't notice that the group had stopped and walked straight into Spencer's back, she fell over backwards and began to complain in even louder tones, until Tala hissed at her to shut up.

"There it is" said chief in a hushed voice.

There was a patrol unit guarding all the conceivable entrances.

"Well" Tyson said stepping up beside chief. "I'd say this calls for a little distraction!"

"What?"

Tyson said nothing; he only grinned and pulled out Dragoon. Before anyone could tell him how stupid a move it was, he'd already launched and Dragoon was whipping up a tornado. Causing clouds of snow and debris to be thrown up into the air.

"RUN!" chief shouted, fleeing to the general direction of the station.

There was a great panic to get to the train before the snow and dust settled again. Within a few minutes they'd made it on to the back of a freight train. Spencer sat down near the back with his fellow Demolition boys.

"Where's Tyson?!" chief cried, he stood up and looked round the large freight carriage, half of which was occupied by what appeared to be boxes, covered partially by grotty looking blankets.

Suddenly the train jerked and began to move, causing chief to topple over the land on Ray. Numbness descended on the group, and for those who cared their hearts were in their throats. That was until a faint noise could be heard, max slid the door slightly ajar and peered out.

"It's Tyson!"

"Come on! Hurry up!" Ray shouted, the train wasn't at full speed yet.

"I'm coming?!" Tyson shouted indignantly, running as fast as he could to try and catch up with the train, which for a train was ambling at a slow and steady pace.

Ray stretched out as far as he could, max holding him steady, Tyson gasping for his hand. There was a whizzing sound as bullets cracked over Tyson's head.

"SHIT!!" he yelled, becoming more panic stricken.

Finally a few a few minutes of frantic grabbing, ray finally caught hold of Tyson and heaved him aboard.

Author note: there we go a relatively quick chapter :D


	8. into the forest

Author note: whoopee:D i know it's been a looooong time but i've written a nice short one for you and i hope to continue writting

* * *

It had been 3 days since the resistance had boarded the train as stowaways and in that 3 day period the train had only stopped for 4 brief 10 minute interludes and not one of the group had dared to move for fear of what was beyond the doors of the freight. Though they knew that soon they'd have to leave the train and Dizzi had been tracking their progress by cleverly analysing the speed of the train through the route she though the train had taken and thus roughly guessing where they were in Europe.

"We're somewhere in Poland" chief said turning to the mob of people behind him.

"Somewhere in Poland?!" Tyson echoed, "That's not good enough! Oooooh, we're never going to make it to Robert's…."

"Well" chief said briskly, "We're nearing the German border"

"whoopee…"

The group of people surrounding them giggled at Tyson's impatience, only four people hadn't joined the giggling, talkative group and that was the Demolition boys. They sat separately from the rest of the group, giving anyone who attempted to talk to them and include them in the various conversations that were going on, an icy stare.

"Morons…" Tala muttered as Tyson began to chase Max around the freight, "they should be quiet! Otherwise they'll get us caught!"

Suddenly the train ground to a halt, causing Tyson and Max to topple over on to Ray and Lee, who had been sat talking in the corner.

"You bastards!" Tala hissed.

"Quiet!" Bryan muttered as the group fell silent.

At first nothing could be heard and then there was the sound of people conversing but in Polish, then in German and they were nearing the end freight which the resistance were stowed away in.

"Oh shit, they're coming, what do we do??" Kevin whined.

Gary helped him to his feet, as the others were also rising to theirs. The crunching sounds of feet on frost could be heard now, the chatting was getting louder and then the sound of the freight doors being opened, everyone braced themselves. Suddenly light flooded into the freight. Spencer blinked into the immense light and as his eyes adjusted, he saw the face of a started patrol officer. Before the officer had a chance to do anything, Kai jumped at him, kicking him right in the face, there was a horrible cracking sound and the officer lay motionless on the ground. Kai then turned his attention to the other officer, who had just delved his hand into his coat but Kai was too quick for him and punched the second officer in the stomach, winding him.

"Quick!" Kai yelled, "Into the forest!"

There was a lot of commotion as the resistance scrambled out of the freight and scurried into the woods, gun shots rung out after them. Shouts could be heard in German and Polish and the sound of many people rushing through the trees and bushes as well as dogs barking could be heard clearly.

Spencer looked back to see if his predators were in sight and when he turned back the rest of the group had gone, a pang of dread spread through his stomach but he continued to crash through the undergrowth. Thorns and branches torn at his clothes and at his skin but he carried on running blindly deeper into the forest, all he could see is what appeared to be the same frantic rushing patterns of branches. Once the sounds of the patrol had died away, Spencer came to rest against the trunk of a very large, old tree. Catching his breath, he listened intently for any sounds indicative of the enemy. He tried to focus his eyes in the dimming light and as he started into the thick mass of leave-less bushes and tree branches he began to feel hopeless and helpless.

"See which way the others went?" a familiar voice said softly from beside Spencer.

Spencer, startled, plunged his hand instinctively into his pocket for the only thing, besides his fists, he could rely upon to defend him.

"Calm down"

Spencer eased his grip on Seaborg as he saw Kai peering up at him, Spencer had always hated how Kai could sneak around him undetected, no one else could do this and it was for this reason Spencer always felt uneasy when he knew Kai was around.

"No" Spencer replied.

There was silence between the two before Spencer added:

"What do we do?"

Kai said nothing and looked about the darkening mass of trees as snow began to fall, for a moment he watched his frozen breath linger in the air before saying:

"Nothing for the moment, we'll have to wait until the morning, until then we'll have to find a safe place to rest"

Spencer turned form Kai and looking up at the sky and although he could see much because of the towering trees, he could see a small patch of purpley-blue, he sighed and followed Kai in pursuit of a safe place to rest.

* * *

Author note: hope you liked ;) 


	9. slipping away

With the dim light of the fire, the only discernable shapes were of the fore-most trees and an occasional stirring animal. Bryan, already on edge, surveyed his surroundings carefully, his ears pricked at the slightest sound. He shuffled himself back under the Fir-tree and continued to peer out passed the dimly lit trees and into the darkness. He had the uncomfortable feeling that something was staring back at him.

Something was there.

He strained to listen for the faintest indication of their presence, but the sound of his pounding heart filled his ears. He wasn't afraid, more readying himself for them. He wanted a chance to test Boris's new soldiers, his new elite. He peered from underneath the Fir-tree's hem, up into the canopy of the closest trees, he couldn't see them but he was sure that they were there; it was only a matter of time until they had to move. He watched intently as the canopy of the trees began go shake wildly.

Then nothing...Only silence.

He continued to gaze out into the midst of the tree branches; they twisted and shook as if on their own accord. Again he had caught no glimpse of his enemy. They were toying with him. If they thought they could scare him they were seriously mistaken and if they thought they could pick him off easily then they'd pay for their under estimation.

He kicked snow over his small fire and watched it die slowly, he saw nothing in the fading light but if he couldn't, neither could they. Suddenly he felt the vibration of something heavy hit the tree he was underneath. He stared upward into the belly of the tree. But still he saw nothing. A surge of anger swept through him; if his enemy wouldn't come to him then he'd go to his enemy. With a grunt he threw himself against the trunk of the tree but before he could begin the scale it, something grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. He got unsteadily up onto his feet and looked around even though he could see nothing. Suddenly a blow landed in his stomach and then one in his side, winded he fell to his knees.

He was shocked that he'd been overcome so easily by them, they obviously been train well, perhaps better than even the Demolition boys. He had heard Boris talk about his next set of Super-Soldiers but he had always thought that he and the rest of his team alike, were the most advanced form of these so-called Super-soldiers. Obviously he'd been mistaken. he reared up preparing to fight back and with a dull thud something struck the back of his head. he feel back into the snow.

"Bastards..." he chocked, rapidly loosing consciousness.

struggling to maintain consciousness, he fought hard as one of the guards bound his hands and two others grabbed him by the ankles and began to drag him into the depths of the forest, everything grew darker and he slipped away...

Aurthor note: all will become clear soon ;P


	10. finding Bryan

"Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

"Well, we're not going to find the others sitting around" Kai answered snidely.

Spencer scowled and looked out into the snow laden forest. He had been awake all night, partly because of his distrust of Kai, he had betrayed his team for power before...but mainly because he feared the Guards were watching him, waiting for him to rest. Spencer like the other Demolition Boys weren't afraid of almost nothing, but these Guards were different. They were soldier born and breed the latest in a long like of models and they possessed tremendous and terrible power, what Spencer had seen...

"HEY! Stop day dreaming!" Kai snapped.

Scowling again, Spencer got to his feet and followed Kai out in to the clearing. He took a deep breath and followed Kai as he walked deeper into the forest. As they walked Spencer took in his surroundings, the snow underfoot was pristine white and untrodden and the trees were covered in the thick layer of snow and ice. Both a blessing and a curse, no Guards had been round here, but none of the other members of the resistance had been here either.

He watched Kai, walk ahead and he made no effort to stay by his side, he chose to hang back and mull his thoughts over in peace. He thought about his team mates and where they were, he thought about how they were stuck in this forest with no way of making it to Germany. Only the cold nipping at his arms brought his out if his trance like state, he paused and rubbed his arms. Once satisfied, he continued walking.

"Bollocks!" Spencer yelled, almost tripping over Kai.

"Watch where you're going then!" Kai snapped, looking up from what he was examining in the snow.

He turned his attention away from Spencer and to whatever was in the snow, Spencer peered over his shoulder.

"Drag marks" he muttered softly.

"Indeed" Kai said, looking to his right.

Kai stood up and with a small "Hmph" he started to follow the markings, he hesitated when they lead through a seemingly impassable barrier of bare trees and bushes.

"I thought we were looking for the others!"

"Just shut up and come on!" Kai muttered, looking over his shoulder at Spencer.



Raging, Spencer followed. They continued to walk for what appeared to be along time but Kai stopped again and Spencer, again, almost walked into him.

"This is where the tracks start..." Kai said, looking back at where they'd come from.

"How do you know?"

Kai pointed at the small reminance of a fire on the ground and then to the faint drag marks on the ground. Then without another word Kai dashed of in pursuit of the end of the tracks. Spencer sighed then broke into a sprint after him. They tore through bushes and undergrowth and were sprayed with dispersed snow, the cold began to nip at his arms again but he ignored it. The focused entirely on the small black and blue blur in front of him that was Kai.

Suddenly Kai stopped again, and knelt down examining the tracks that were rapidly fading. As soon as Spencer had stopped however he tore off again, seemingly determined to find where they led. They continued to dash and dodge through the forest, thorns, branches and twigs ripping at them and the cold of the melting snow on their arms amplified the pain.

Soon enough though they came to a stop at the top of as steep snowy slope that was , luckily for them crowned with a thick line of trees. Kai hid behind this line and looked down at the happenings below. As Kai neared he could see an encampment, filled with guards. The drag marks seemed to lead down the slop and into a tent on outer most edge of the camp. Both Kai and Spencer watched carefully as 5 figures emerged from this tent, the most recognizable of this group was one tall, purple haired man.

"Boris" Kai whispered, gritting his teeth.

And the second, a shorter lavender haired boy.

"Bryan..." Spencer said in astonishment.

Spencer turned away, looking at the ground. Lifting his view slightly, he noticed he was looking at a shoe, he lifted his view slightly more and realised he was staring at two skinny figured clad in black Guards uniforms.

"Kai..." he said, turning towards him, but Kai had noticed them already and was staring at the pair of them intently, as if squaring them up for a fight.

"Well..." said the Guard closest to Kai, "Spencer...Kai"

Author note: i work all morning on this :o that's right i have nothing better to do with my time at the moment enjoy anyway!


End file.
